


Otherworldly

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Kikyou (Inuyasha), BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Hebi - Freeform, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Naruto crossover, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Priestesses, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sacred Power, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sasuke found Kikyou dying in the woods. He decided to save her because she’d be a valuable addition to Hebi later on. Or at least, that’s what Sasuke told himself.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Kikyou (Inuyasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Otherworldly

Sasuke was training at Orochimaru’s compound, when he came upon the priestess. A valuable acquisition, were she not dying.

Sasuke picked her up in his arms. Kabuto would fix her. She would be a good addition to his team after he killed Orochimaru.

The priestess groaned in his arms. “Inuyasha...”

“I am Sasuke.” Sasuke said. “Can you hear me?”

Her eyes opened, and met his. “Am I still alive?”

“Yes for now.” He sped up. “Soon you’ll be healed and strong again, Priestess.”

“Kikyo,” She said. “My name is Kikyo. How tragic. It seems I cannot even die right.”

Kikyo fainted, and Sasuke brought her to Kabuto. But he remained by her side. He would not let Orochimaru experiment on the priestess.

Kikyo was valuable and worth his protection. That’s what he told himself.

But perhaps it was her otherworldly beauty that made him stay.


End file.
